


His Beauty is Art

by lightninglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art Student Harry, Artist Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dom/sub, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Famous Louis, Fanboy Harry, Handcuffs, Harry is a health nerd, Harry makes fan art of Louis, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Louis has an accent and calls Harry love but they live in LA, Louis is really rich, Louis models for Harry's art class, M/M, Model Louis, Niall and Zayn are Harry's roommates, Overstimulation, Public Blow Jobs, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Short Story, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Harry, Subspace, Sugar Baby Harry, Top Louis, harry is a virgin and louis gets around alot, harry paints louis, kinky as all fuck, like Harry is obsessed with Louis and has fan accounts, like harry just goes under the table in a club, louis skateboards, louis spoils harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightninglarry/pseuds/lightninglarry
Summary: Harry is an artist and Louis' beauty is art. Art must be admired.





	1. obsession

H

-  
Louis fucking Tomlinson. Louis the supermodel Tomlinson was breathing the same air as Harry as he posed delicately sitting in Harry's college art class, giving a very aesthetically pleasing view for all of the students learning about the human form, in nothing but a pair of white Topman boxer briefs. Specifically this week, Louis' form to be exact. He was so close Harry could count the crinkles at the corners of his eyes when he smiled. And the fine hair on his thick thighs... that Harry wanted to feel pressed up against his backside. Moving on then.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He had arrived rather mysteriously, no explanation given by the teacher prior beside - 'Oh, we'll be graced by Louis Tomlinson's presence as our male model this week.'

Harry has had a crush on the twenty three year old, fluffy haired model with piercing blue eyes since he made the industry his bitch at the age of eighteen. This is his first time seeing him in person though. Since he was famous and Harry was just Harry, a nineteen year old head scarf wearing art student with an obsession.

So when Louis showed up, Harry didn't try to speak to him, hell he can't even hold the stunning model's gaze for more than a moment without forgetting his own name. He considered himself the biggest fanboy of the versatile model who walked runways in everything from designer suits to sportswear, did some rather sexy underwear shoots, and was currently on a billboard for some fancy vodka- wearing next to nothing and on the beach, with some girls nearby that he looked extremely bored of. You could just see it in his eyes. And Louis was openly 'bisexual'. Harry took a sip from his travel mug of tea. Anyways. Harry took the time to look at it every day, because his beauty is art. And art must be appreciated.

-

Harry was sure if he was standing he would be slain across the floor otherwise from his good looks by the time class was over. He felt like Louis was posing just for him, choosing to face Harry's direction. And that goddamn smirk made him sweat, just a little. He forgot which color pastel he was holding at the moment, or if he was maybe using a pencil or pen if he's being completely honest.

Louis was helpful enough to remind him as he grasped it while looking over his work in progress. A color splashed sketch of the beautiful boy - well man technically but he had a youthful look.  
"Harry is it?" Louis asked; pulling his tee shirt on, he finished dressing as he sauntered over.

Harry nodded meekly in response, trying to contain his star struck look that Louis Tomlinson was talking to him. "Getting a little flustered? Your cheeks currently match the red tone of that pastel you're holding."

"You know," Harry's deep voice was an octave higher, so he cleared his throat, trying to get at least some control of the situation. "Shouldn't I be the one flirting with you? You are the model after all." 

"That may be true, however -" Louis leaned in to keep the last words between the two of them, and Harry stayed put since Louis being near felt natural. "We both know you love to submit." Then he was turning on his heel, showing off that iconic ass as he left the room.

"Fuck," Harry breathed out. Did that really happen? Yep, it just sort of happened.


	2. the art of seduction

L

-  
Louis prided himself on his innate ability to be a tease. He could seduce anyone regardless of gender or most sexualities. I mean, have you seen his ass? No further argument needed.

When he had strolled into the classroom of the hipster crowded college of LA, California he scanned the room for a good lay- he had needs, don't judge. If he didn't have someone screaming his name in pleasure at least once a week, he was an irritated, scowling thing. He was already annoyed that he had to do this in the first place but wasn't given much say in the matter.

Damn- target found. He eyed up the tall, somewhat gangly boy unpacking his supplies right up front, taking in his messy curls held back by a colorful scarf. He looked like an innocent cupcake just waiting to be licked. The boy nervously met his gaze and quickly looked down, biting his full, red lip. Louis smirked. His attention was reclaimed by the strange teacher wearing a necklace with a fork for a charm (really?) as she introduced herself.

"Louis! Such an honor to have you! I'm Jan. How's the ankle doing?" He frowned to be reminded of the injury that forced him to take time off. He had pitched a fit when his doctor told him he was in no condition to be strutting his stuff or posing for shoots and on his feet more than necessary, sassing him that 'the fashion world waits for no one' among other things. The price to pay for skateboarding drunk. At like 3 am. He couldn't recall exactly, he did recall a searing pain to have rolled his dainty ankle as he tumbled onto the sidewalk. And his rat friends laughing at him. Bastards.

"Hm, still pretty painful. Can't properly work for several weeks." 

She nodded sympathetically. "If you need anything at all, just let me know!"

"I could use a stiff drink and a hot man," he quipped, messing with her. He enjoyed doing that to people. She blinked before catching on and laughing. 

"Oh, um - well I hope your agent explained you'll be wearing just your briefs?" Louis smiled, he had no problem whatsoever showing himself off. He was a model for fuck's sake.

"Yes he did," he replied casually. "Where shall I sit?" She gestured to a stool in the center of the room.

He knew all eyes were on him as he kicked off his vans, stripped off his clingy black skinnies, and folded his tee shirt on top of the pile. They were supposed to be watching technically but - yeah they would have been anyways.

Wanting to rile him up, Louis looked in the tall boy's direction once he sat down, perched his left foot on the bottom rung of the stool, letting his other leg stretch out, toes touching the floor to favor his injured ankle. Modelling lesson 101, this made his shortish legs seem longer. He squared his toned shoulders, raising a hand under his chin, fingers folded somewhat like a Tumblr girl. Well, those girls all took notes and followed in his footsteps. His other rest naturally on his bared thigh.

He narrowed his eyes somewhat, his expression intense, lips quirked into a subtle smirk. The tall boy swallowed hard and gripped his ripped jeans clad knees tightly for a moment, before flipping open his sketch pad to a fresh page.

Oh this was going to be fun.  
-

When the class ended, he gingerly stood up, stretching his muscles before dressing and, starting to walk the boy's way before he was even done with his shirt because again, he was a shameless tease. He had heard someone next to the boy whisper his name when asking to borrow a charcoal. He looked forward to repeating it eventually as he told him what to do.

When their sexual tension filled exchange was over, leaving the boy rosy cheeked and wide eyed, Louis left the building, pleased that his car was waiting by the curb nearby. The driver opened the door for him and he got in the black SUV. He'd barely been on his free time for five minutes before his phone went off with a text.

kind of boring girl- hey daddy what are you doing tonight?

Louis- sorry I've got plans

His plans being Harry of course, and how he intended to seduce him before they parted ways. Louis didn't want him to escape untouched. He was one of the hottest boys he'd ever seen. And Louis was no stranger to the art of seduction.


	3. like a religion

H

-  
Harry was screaming internally on his way back to his loft. He'd made it no more than halfway (like several minutes) before he couldn't stand it anymore and called the person who could empathize and understand his excitement the best.

"Niall!" He yelled into his cell phone when his best friend answered. "Neil! Oh my god-"

"Jesus, Harry find chill what did they run out of salad at the cafe?" He teased good naturely because he was Niall so, never truly mean to anyone.

"Oh shut it. But guess what?!" He took a deep breath, continuing very enthusiastically before Niall could attempt. "Louis motherfucking Tomlinson, oh sorry for swearing gosh, but Louis was hitting on me in my art class! I'm not making this up Niall don't even try to say! He was smirking that godsend of a smirk right at me the whole time! He was practically naked I thought I was going to faint! And-" he paused his fanning and glanced around, seeing a couple people nearby looking at him as if they were concerned for his sanity.

He blushed and quieted down. "And what's more, at the end he walked right up to me and was a blatant flirt. I'll tell you what he said later-"

"Nuh uh, Haz. Details."

"Okay fine, even though there are people. He was saying how flustered I am -who wouldn't be though- and when I said shouldn't I be the one flirting with you, he got all close -he smells really good by the way- and said 'that may be true, however we both know you love to submit'! He was such a daddy, oh my life! Do you think he likes to be called that? I don't care I'll call him anything he wants, ugh!" He took time to breathe from his rambling story, adjusting his bag on his shoulder.

There was a strangled sound on Niall's end of the line, before he heard his friend shout away from the speaker. "Zayn! Larry is real, I told you! Owe me ten dollars and a pizza." He laughed at that, waiting for the two to stop talking, catching bits of 'get the fuck out' and 'fine what toppings?' Niall shipped Harry and Louis so hard it was like a religion to him. He believed that they would make a perfect match in every sense, encouraging Harry's obsession. Zayn was a casual shipper, plus he kind of agreed with anything Niall said or did.

Niall had harassed him to 'run into' Louis whenever he was in LA and somewhere accessible, whether out and about between jobs or partying, because Harry often knew of his whereabouts, thanks to the wonders of social media. One does not call themself the biggest fanboy of a celebrity and not follow update accounts on Twitter or Tumblr, okay? He wasn't keen for showing up at Louis' rented mansion like a stalker; he drew the line there. He didn't care to get his little ass sued, or whatever. And he had always wanted to come off as normal and chill (though he was naturally a strange person to be honest).

Harry would get a rush of panic anytime Louis was reasonably close because he couldn't imagine walking up to the perfectly handsome man in a club, restaurant, bar, the beach, or wherever because what the hell would he say even? He wouldn't have put it past himself to blurt out something ridiculous, like 'Hi I'm Harry, your biggest fan, please take me now?' Probably wouldn't be the most socially acceptable thing.

Harry was clumsy, shy and inexperienced with dating since he, well he'd never dated anyone. He was more of a brief experimenter, having a quick kiss with a girl who had offered when he was sixteen. She was gorgeous but it was boring and eh. He tried a cute boy about two years later, a messy makeout followed by a handjob. Harry confirmed he was very much gay, preferring the male touch. But the only reason he orgasmed was that he closed his eyes, picturing that older man's delicate lips squeezing around him. And he almost cried out Louis' name, oops? No one compared to Louis so he didn't even attempt to find anyone else, having chosen to pine away all this time instead. And now he might have an actual chance.

Niall finally returned after telling Zayn to order a side of 'I told you so' with dinner. "Harry, get your little ass home, go online and do what you do best, cyber stalk that man you refer to as 'the sun king' and see what he's up to."

"Niall no! What would I even-"

"Don't argue with me Haz, I'm the goddamn captain and that's final. Hopefully he won't have a random thot with him." He hung up before Harry could get another word in edgewise, making him huff. But there was a smile on his face as he daydreamed about 'the sun king' (yes he really did call him that in the privacy of their place) the entire way home.

And when his phone alerted him with a notification from @ itslouisomfg , his most trusted Louis Tomlinson update account on Twitter he practically dropped it in his haste to see where the model was last spotted. Goddamn Niall had already tagged him in it among the other hundreds of replies pouring in... little sneak.

@ itslouisomfg @ captaincrunch @ justharry do it H 

He didn't bother to reply, instead looking over the several pics taken of Louis first, one getting out of his car in front of a restaurant vaguely familiar to Harry, a second of him walking in and across the patio stopping for a selfie with a fan, a small smile on his face, (which Harry favorited... and also downloaded to his phone). Then a third of him greeting a couple of well dressed people that Harry recognized as work associates, his stylist etc. before reading the caption. He was glad it wasn't a date, those always got his jealousy going.

Louis could be busy with important things. He decided to wait to see him tomorrow, when the model would return and pose for his class again. It was fair to say that Louis could be expected to initiate something more with Harry, considering that comment he made, full of dominance and flirtation.

He pushed the swirling uncertainties and anxiety aside, focusing only on the exhilarating high he was feeling. He met and was noticed by the sole possessor of his heart; Harry could only hope it'd remain intact throughout their shared days or more, the numbers still as of yet, unknown.

-

Louis was wearing an almost sheer black tank top the next day. Fucking sheer! Harry's pulse quickened just at the way the flimsy material shifted and clung to his body, the multiple tattoos on display. The very ones that Harry has been drawing and redrawing countless times over the years as Louis got them, wanting to learn to do them just right, to appear a mirror image.

That's right, this class was most definitely not Harry's first experience in using Louis as inspiration for his artwork, though it was technically supposed to be that for the class. Harry had done more than his fair share of fanart, both imitating actual looks Louis has had, or things Harry just came up with on his own, being rather creative with how he saw Louis and having an eye for fashion. These he shared with no one within school. They were for his own enjoyment.

H + L

-  
The class got time to finish their renditions of Louis, Harry having ample time to subtly appreciate him, since he knew the man's body so well this had been an easy task to him and he was just adding extra touches for the hell of it. Louis noticed his gazing, keeping still and professional as long as he had to before dressing himself slowly and seductively, just for Harry.

"I'm curious Harry," the poor boy almost jumped out of his skin, looking up from where he was neatly putting his things away to see Louis next to him looking over his finished piece, "oh, sorry." Louis casually rest a hand on Harry's shoulder for a moment to calm (and also touch) him. "Why did you add color? Doesn't seem like anyone else did," he asked, referring to the broad sweeps of rich red and dark blue Harry had added by Louis' feet. Harry loved to talk about art and always got so caught up in it that he spoke from the heart, unfiltered.

"Because it's vibrant like you and red is your favorite color." Shit did he really admit he knew that? Harry blushed slightly, glancing up at the man. He was met with a smirk that softened to a thoughtful smile instead. Harry was a fan. Louis quickly came up with and rejected ways to proceed... a blowjob or something in the bathroom, that'd be nice. But no, he wanted this to last a bit longer and Harry deserved better than that.

"I want to take you out," Louis stated as if it was obviously happening. "Do you have plans tonight?" 

"No," he replied quickly. "I mean yes I'll go out with you, and no I don't have any plans." Louis was rather fond of this flustered boy already. 

"It's a date then."


	4. taste of intoxication

H 

-  
Harry pouted, outright pouted as the third girl in an hour approached them in what was supposed to be a private VIP area in the recently opened club called Extra that Louis brought them to for their date. She boldly walked up the several stairs, interrupting them as they ate their shared appetizers and talked. She directed her attention only to Louis, asking for a picture as she smoothed her skirt. Louis was nice and smiled for them. 

Harry was so over these bitches trying to swoop Louis right out of his grasp. Couldn't they see the two wanted alone time, being the only people over here at their own table? And sitting very, very close? With a bodyguard by the entrance, that in Harry's opinion was not very good at his job? Maybe he only intervened if the girls got way too friendly or like tried to kidnap him.

When she briefly made eye contact with Harry after giving Louis a lingering hug that the man tried to end first, he glared at her and she released him, walking away. Good. They all needed to back up.

Harry was immediately pushing up against Louis' side, tilting his head because he knew Louis liked to appear tall, and the man wrapped his arm around the younger's shoulder. Louis smiled at him, knowing what Harry was doing. Harry hesitantly took hold of Louis' thigh right above his knee, spreading his long fingers. He squeezed, showing that he was the one touching Louis tonight and anyone else can kindly fuck off.

 

"Harry," Louis sounded very amused, "are you jealous?" 

"Well, no..." Harry lied.

"I think you are. You've got a death grip on my leg."

"Oh, I'm - I'm sorry." Harry loosened his tight hold. "But it's like they don't even realize we're here..." he blushed and then let go, "together." Louis touched his hand delicately, getting his attention. 

"Don't worry about it babe, you're the only one I want tonight. How about we have some drinks?" Louis motioned the staff girl walking through the main floor with a tray of glowing pastel shots and she came right over, asking which flavor they'd like. Harry was surprised she didn't ask to see his ID since he was two years underage, but Louis was a very important (and very rich) man, subtly slipping two $20 bills on her tray, though he only needed half that to pay for the drinks. She smiled coyly at Louis and ugh. Come on you work here. 

"I recommend the cherry if you like that Harry," Louis suggested politely, and Harry liked that he asked first instead of just grabbing what he preferred. Harry agreed and Louis got them two cherry, handing Harry one as the girl left. They each peeled off the foil lid, Harry about to have his first ever taste of alcohol. 

"Cheers." They gently clinked them together and tossed the tasty, strong liquid back, Harry embarrassed when he coughed after. Louis rubbed his back and oh, Harry felt much better. 

"You don't drink often, do you Harry?" Harry blushed lightly and shook his head no.

"Not really, I'm a stereotypical broke college student and starving artist," he joked and they laughed, Louis sounding light and airy, Harry loud but endearingly cute. "And um, I'm only nineteen." Louis didn't seem surprised by that, afterall he knew the class level he'd met Harry in was for younger students.

"It's okay love, I'll make sure you don't overdo it. I kind of party alot." Louis winked and Harry just melted at being called that.

"I know, I've seen pics online," Harry replied, then mentally face palmed. God why did he keep admitting things he knew about Louis? "I'm sorry, that sounded so creepy." 

A slow smile spread on Louis' face and Harry dared to maintain eye contact. The man reached out to tuck a stray curl behind Harry's ear, his fingers brushing across his jawline, making Harry shiver a little.

"I don't mind, I'm flattered. So I take it you're interested in fashion?" Yeah and your hot body, Harry thought. 

"Yep! I love seeing the new collections every spring. Especially Burberry shirts, the prints are so unique. And I wanted the YSL chelsea boots so much but it's crazy expensive. So I got these pre-owned knock offs on Ebay," he said proudly, and he lifted his foot up, propping sideways on his leg to show Louis. "It's Asos, I think." The man leaned over and ran a hand over the pretty decent quality suede. Harry looked so proud of himself, it was adorable. 

 

"Hm, very nice. Are they comfortable?" 

"They were too tight at first. I wear a size 11 and these were 10 so I took them to the mall to be stretched." Louis had never needed shoes to be made bigger. In fact, he often had to send back complimentary sneakers and such for the next size down, or fancier things that weren't his style. He'd check his stack of boxes later when he got home, he decided, and see if he had anything Harry would like. Harry was pretty, therefore he deserved pretty things.

Harry shyly asked Louis about what it was like behind the scenes in the fashion industry, and Louis was more than happy to tell him stories about bitchy designers and sometimes needing his pants hemmed half an hour before he walked the runway. 

"You'd think they'd know better, but that's the struggle of not being typical model height." 

"I um, think you always look good," Harry said so quietly that Louis had to lean closer to hear him. 

"Thanks, you'd probably put me out of work though if you tried it," he scanned Harry's body, not trying to hide his wandering gaze. "You're gorgeous."

"Me?" Harry nearly squeaked. 

"Yes you. Want another round?" 

-

About half an hour later they'd had one green apple shot and one grape shot each. Harry was drunk, while Louis was merely buzzed. They cut it off for the night and sipped some water. Louis was dancing a little with his arms up while still sitting, thanks to his hurt ankle (but he still looked good) and Harry attempted to join him but he was clumsier than ever before, knocking his mostly empty glass over. In his defense he'd only recently started to get taller and he was like a fawn not quite fully grown and used to its skinny body yet. Harry was a drunk baby deer.

Louis helped him to clean up the spill and icecubes with some napkins. "Louis," he drawled out, "I'm wasty pants, as my friend Niall likes to say." He giggled as if it was the most hilarious thing ever. Niall said this when he drank beers like a champion on St. Patrick's Day. 

"Haven't heard that one before," Louis caught his gaze and smirked and okay that was it, this man was too hot, and Harry being the cuddly, no boundaries having kind of drunk decided to climb onto Louis' lap, sitting sideways with his long legs stretched across the seat. He took the napkins out of Louis' hand and tossed them onto the table, smiling cheekily at him, his cheeks pink from the closeness. Fuck he looked just as good up close. 

"Hi, can I help you?" Louis teased, reaching out to rest his hand on Harry's thigh, also rubbing the boy's lower back and making him shiver. How does one feel comforted and turned on at the same time? 

"Yes," Harry answered, face now serious and shining eyes wide, like he was about to tell Louis the most important secrets and meaning of life. "Please kiss me?" 

"Come here," Louis quietly demanded, helping him move to straddle his lap, and Harry wasn't sure if he was having a heart attack as he shyly grasped the man's shirt, but he felt a wild, excited beating in his chest the moment they met halfway for a soft, sweet kiss. 

 

Harry craved more, the taste of intoxication so sweet and delicious, as Louis slowly licked at Harry's neglected lips that parted to allow deeper touch. Harry whimpered, he couldn't help it, Louis was squeezing at his hips and holding him firmly down against his obvious bulge while he dominated this boy's mouth, giving occasional nips to his full bottom lip so they could gasp for air.

Louis broke the heated kiss first, tugging a thick handful of Harry's curls to expose the pale skin of his neck. "You're so hot, oh my god." He leaned forward to leave lingering kisses down the column of his throat that made Harry close his eyes in pleasure. Louis didn't mark him, yet. 

When Louis skimmed his fingers down the boy's back to squeeze his firm, little ass, Harry quietly moaned out his need, "Daddy." Harry was horrified did he really just? Both looked at each other, Louis' eyes narrowed and a darker shade of blue. 

"Is that what you like baby?" Harry hesitated, feeling kind of self conscious as he nodded.

"Yeah," he admitted. His face was hot, he felt hot all over and an unexpected, short spank made him buck his hips forward. Louis was probably the only person who could cause Harry's deep voice to raise a pitch higher as little sounds escaped his open mouth. 

Luckily for them, the club was noisy and dark, their area was set back from the crowded main floor, mostly hidden by a smokey glass partition, and the opaque, black glass table they were at covered their bodies up to Harry's waist. If anyone was curious to peek in they would see two men engaged in a hot makeout session, but be deprived of the sight of them now grinding on each other while Louis made sure to keep harsh friction between them. 

Harry was inexperienced in most things, but subconsciously moved his hips against Louis in time with the steady, slow beat of the music. He was definitely doing well because he could feel them both half-hard and straining against their tight skinnies as they shared a rough kiss that made Harry lightheaded. He wanted more of Louis. As much as he could get at the moment. 

Harry moved to whisper in his ear, whining a bit as he asked, "Lou can I give you a blowjob?" He heard Louis' breath catch in his throat and a soft swear while he nuzzled his face into Louis' neck.

"Fucking hell, Harry we're in public. We can't." Harry sighed because he was stubborn and feeling adventurous. He wanted to suck Louis' cock and feel him swell to full hardness in his mouth. So without replying, he slid off Louis' lap onto the bench, looked around and finding their surroundings fine in his opinion, disappeared under the table.

 

"Jesus, Harry." Louis glanced around too. He ducked down, seeing Harry on his knees. "Wait a moment hold on, I'm going to tell my bodyguard to keep people away." Harry smiled because he got what he wanted, waiting impatiently for Louis to return. The floor he knelt on was pretty gross but he didn't give a fuck right now, he was excited. 

When Louis sat down again, slumping forward with legs spread wide and waiting, Harry reached out to rest his hands on the man's knees. He hadn't done this before but he definitely had fantasized about it, sometimes even dreaming of being on his knees for him. He slid his hands slowly up to find his waistband, then quickly undid the button and pulled down the zipper, exposing black boxer briefs which Louis filled out so nicely that Harry's mouth watered. 

H + L

Louis was trying his hardest to keep a neutral look on his face as Harry tugged his jeans and boxers down only low enough to expose him, but the brushing of fingertips across his sensitive length and firm grasp of his base, by that perfect broad palm made Louis hum low in his throat and cover his mouth with his hand. 

Harry gave him a few slow strokes, then leaned forward to lick across the head and kiss the tip. Louis tensed up in pleasure, he couldn't tell what Harry would do next or when and it heightened all his senses. He carefully slid his phone out of his pocket to rest on the table in front of him, not actually using it. Just so he wouldn't be sitting there staring at nothing like a creep.

When Harry wrapped his pouty lips around Louis' thick cock, the man bit his own hand because goddamn those lips were plush yet tight around him. He wanted to shove himself down the boy's throat and show him how good it felt by fucking it, but he couldn't let on what they were doing. He concentrated on staying still and just letting Harry take more of him each moment until he touched the back of his throat. He dared a glance down and saw hooded, green eyes gazing up at him the best he could, before they closed and he swallowed over him. 

The constriction made Louis shake a little before getting his composure, and he moaned out as Harry pulled back and licked around him, tasting his skin and feeling the throbbing need between his lips as he surged forward. Louis reached his free hand down to grab a handful of curls at the back of Harry's head and bring him further on because please he wanted to command him, hurry it up or he'd surely die. 

Harry was reveling in the experience, and was so hard that he palmed himself needing relief. He rubbed over his jeans, pressing down roughly and making pleasured sounds that vibrated against Louis. The man gripped his hair tight enough to hurt the boy a little. But Harry liked being manhandled by Louis and didn't complain. He knew that Louis was definitely enjoying getting sucked off, as he spread his legs a bit wider and scratched his nails along Harry's scalp. 

Louis felt the familiar, warm pull in his stomach as Harry worked him over faster and lifted his hips up, he had to at least once, giving a thrust into the boy's wet mouth and cumming down his throat with a muffled groan. 

Harry swallowed everything he gave him, and the reality sank in that he just made Louis fucking Tomlinson orgasm. Poor Harry was young and so turned on that he came too in his own boxers, but he didn't care that he just made an uncomfortable mess. It was worth it. He pulled off of Louis' satisfied cock and took a few gasps of air, the man putting himself back in his underwear and doing up his pants. 

Harry climbed back up, Louis taking his hand to help him and they stared at each other for a moment, the man licking his lips and Harry blushing, wondering if he should tell Louis he got off on giving him a blowjob? He squirmed a bit and Louis looked down.

"Got a bit of a problem down there?" He mused. Harry leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I um, I may have touched myself and came because I really liked sucking your cock... I feel sticky and gross though."

Louis did not laugh, because that concept was very pleasing. He gave him a short kiss on the lips, not minding his own salty taste. "Hope you weren't wearing anything too nice under there?" He said playfully and Harry shook his head no, just some regular boxer briefs. He wasn't about to throw them away though, it'd be a waste. So he excused himself to use the restroom and when he returned after cleaning up some, Louis had paid their bill and was waiting for him with a fond smile. 

"Figured we should call it a night?" The man asked and Harry agreed, he was so fuzzy and blissed out as he took Louis' extended hand. Harry was surprised because Louis usually walked several feet in front of his dates, as if the girl (it was mostly girls) didn't exist until they got to their destination. He was led outside to Louis' waiting car, a few people taking candid pictures as they passed the smokers and lowkey stalker fans. Harry blinked cutely, not used to the attention, and didn't let go of Louis' perfect hand until he was dropped off at home and given a goodnight kiss. 

-

H

"I'm not gonna do it you wake him up," Niall complained.

"Maybe it can wait..." Zayn said hesitantly.

"No he's got class later he needs time to be annoyed and investigate," Niall insisted.

"This sounds like we're in the FBI." 

"It's a fandom for a man halfway out of the closet, it's better than the FBI."

"He's openly bi though, he already is out," Zayn scolded. "Don't force a sexuality."

Niall snorted in laughter, "You sound like a het Louie stan. I'll forgive it because I love you. That dude is gay as fuck and you know it. He's just peeking out the door."

Without opening his eyes yet, a very hungover Harry cleared his throat and croaked, "What happened?"


	5. wild imagination

H

-  
Harry opened his eyes, scrubbing a hand over his face and looking between his two best friends standing over his bed. Zayn seemed hesitant so Niall just said, "Check your dm's I sent it to you." He then handed Harry a glass of ice water and an Advil which he gratefully accepted and downed first. 

Logging into twitter, Harry tapped on his dm's and saw that Niall had sent him several tweets. The first was from some het Louis account, and it was screenshots of someone's phone notes telling a story. It had a lot of retweets and likes, clearly many of the fans liked and believed what it said.

So I was at that new club last night, Extra, with my friends. We just wanted to have fun but I saw Louis Tomlinson at a table with some nobody and had to get his attention. I tried going up for an autograph later in the night but the douchebag bodyguard wouldn't let me past, saying he didn't want to be disturbed. What bullshit. Anways, I noticed his guy friend or whatever was gone so I tried to get Lou's attention by dancing nearby. He had his phone on the table but he wasn't even looking at it, with his hand over his mouth just sitting there so I know he was watching. When I did my best moves and dropped it low he had his hand under the table and looked really turned on, I mean i am hot so. I decided to just go for it and threw an empty pack of cigarettes at him with my number written on it in the red lipstick I was wearing so he would remember me. I couldn't see if he picked it up but he probably did. I saw him leaving with this guy, some nobody with curls, while I smoked outside, and I acted so fast and took a pic as he walked by. It's kinda blurry but he was looking at me I swear and he mouthed bye beautiful or bye beauty something like that. Cant wait for him to call.   
-heterolou

"She's lying," Harry said immediately. "None of that is true I'm sure..." he frowned anyways, he never liked any rumors about Louis, especially now. He opened the other tweets and laughed loudly, wincing at the noise after. 

@ bisexualoux yall shut the fuck up! he was on a date w that curly haired guy &they were making out yall are blind asf. L was into him only #larryisreal

@ lightninglarry rly? I was there, heterolou was wearing nude lipbalm & didn't even write anything on the cigs. just threw near him #larryisreal

@ thelarriesknow that pic isn't even hers look at the watermark it's an edit someone else made hahaha #larryisreal

"Wait," Harry said after noticing the usernames, "There are Larry fan accounts?" Niall smiled in response.

"They figured out your name within like several hours, man. Don't know how but yeah. That hashtag they used is trending." Harry's heart raced slightly to click on the hashtag and see the tweets filling the search. They even did him the courtesy of linking the Instagram page of the person who made the edit that the girl was claiming to be the photo she took of him looking at the camera with a smirk. 

Someone had also posted an extremely grainy photo of Louis and Harry at the booth together, thank god you couldn't tell that they were making out, just close to one another. Extremely close. He laughed at all the people roasting the quality and darkness of the pic. He wasn't sure how he felt about his personal life being so... public, but he did like the support and each person trying to debunk the rumor made him feel a little better. So he didn't mind after all. 

"I wonder if Louis has seen this yet," Harry murmured. He exited the app. "I need to clear my head. I'm going to finish something before class. Thanks for letting me know about all this." His friends nodded and left Harry alone, shutting his bedroom door behind them. Harry retrieved his folder of fan art from behind some albums on his little bookshelf. Couldn't risk anyone going through it.

He wanted to complete a softly colored piece he had made of Louis skateboarding with the man's face lit up in a laugh. The look was casual- a purple sweater and green cuffed shorts, and the colors were calming and beautiful to him. He added strokes of the colors subtly into Louis' hair for a whimsical look and hummed a random song as he worked. When his alarm went off letting him know to leave for class, he looked over his piece for a moment, letting the emotion driving its creation sink in before captioning it, 'riding on the wind and I won't give up,' in a loopy script on the blank space at the bottom of the paper. He tucked it into his folder, putting it back in its hiding spot and smiled softly to himself before gathering his bag and heading to the kitchen to make tea and a quick breakfast.

"I'm going to class guys! See you in a few hours," he called in their general direction, not knowing where exactly they were, the two often doing their own thing while Harry obsessed over his art. 

-

Harry was on time, but Louis was not. This certainly foiled Harry's plans to take him aside before class and chat him up, give him a chance to deny the story because how could Louis not have seen it by now? It was everywhere online. But, the model arrived breathless and a bit frazzled looking, gorgeous still though with his hair soft and messy and his scruff a little thicker than the day before. He took a breath, giving a quick apology to the professor who immediately reassured him that he was just in time to begin and not to worry. 

Louis nodded and caught Harry's eye as the woman instructed him how she wanted him for today, giving the boy a quick wink, barely noticeable but Harry didn't miss it. Harry never missed anything the captivating man did. 

-

Class ended, Louis redressed, and Harry was looking at him in a very expectant way. He was thrown off by Louis simply nodding in the direction of the door and smiling invitingly at him. Harry was quick to join him.

"Walk me out?" Louis suggested, running a finger down the side of Harry's hand and leaving some heat behind. Harry nodded, looking to Louis' lips then back to his eyes. Louis laughed fondly.

"Not here, love. Come on I wanted to ask you something but I've got to get going."

"Okay," Harry finally answered, and they left together, ignoring the talking students brushing past them and staying close.

"Would you like to be my plus one for this charity event I'm attending tonight?" Louis wasted no time because he didn't have much to spare.

"I..." was Harry overthinking all of this? He felt kind of silly being jealous of someone when Louis clearly was focused on him. Whatever. Just say yes, he thought. "I'd love to," he replied and Louis beamed at him.

"Perfect, I promise it won't be as boring as it sounds. Maybe you can come by my place after? It only runs til nine pm or so and I can go for longer than that," the end of that sentence sounded suspiciously suggestive in Harry's opinion. 

They had arrived to Louis' car and the man was about to get in when Harry realized he didn't know what to wear. 

"Um, Louis," Harry said awkwardly as the man leaned in for a quick kiss. "I, er, what am I supposed to wear? Is it fancy?" Louis studied him for a moment.

"Want to come with me to my appointment? I'm about to get fitted for my suit by my tailor. We'll get you something too, on me." Harry couldn't help his excited grin. Louis and fancy suits was basically Harry's wet dream come true.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad- halfxheart  
> twitter & instagram- Iightninglarry (first L is capital i)  
> welcome to hell yall x


End file.
